


How To Stop A Shooter

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Kink, Gunplay, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Murder, Please Don't Hate Me, Possibly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, School Shootings, Why Did I Write This?, i do not condone school shootings in real life, i'm not sure, please recognize it as such, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam finds himself in a school shooting situation, but it turns out there's a way to save everyone.Author: ChrisTRIGGER WARNING!!! THIS FIC IS LITERALLY ABOUT A SCHOOL SHOOTING!!! PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!!
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up, it's Chris. Garter is currently in the hospital because her left ear started spontaneously bleeding, for those of you waiting on updates for Empowered and Maelstrom. Thanks for your patience while she recovers from whatever the fuck's going on!

It started as an ordinary day, it really did.

As Sam transitioned to his fourth period class, he joked with his friend Jess. He took his seat, and the teacher began the lesson. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw a boy he recognized. Lucifer. But Lucifer had graduated with Dean’s class four years ago, why was he here?

Just as Sam thought something might be wrong, a shot rang out, and the teacher crumpled to the floor in a growing pool of blood.

Everyone in the classroom froze. Lucifer stood on a chair and waved the gun in the air, yelling, “Everyone on the ground, now!”

Students dove under their desks, screaming and sobbing, as Lucifer walked to the teacher’s desk and used it to barricade the door. By this point, some kids were on their phones, undoubtedly alerting the world to the situation.

The intercom buzzed to life with instructions that had been practiced many times, only this time it was followed by “This is not a drill.”

“Is anyone here recording?” Lucifer demanded. “I hope you are. I want it documented that some of you are alive. I’ll need proof I have hostages when the police arrive. But until then, I can get rid of a few of you. Who wants to meet Jesus? Raise your hand, nice and high for me. Don’t all jump at once.” He laughed.

One girl inched toward a window, and Lucifer fired a few warning shots next to her. “Get back under the desk, sweetheart. I won’t ask again.” She did as she was told, face bunched up as she cried.

“If no one raises their hand and volunteers as tribute,” Lucifer said, “I’ll just have to pick randomly. Sound like a good idea?”

Sam had friends in this class. He did not want anyone to die. Before he could stop himself, he found himself crawling out from under his desk.

Lucifer noticed. “Oh, do we have a volunteer?” he asked. He walked over to Sam and put the gun to his head. “What’s your name?” he asked.

Sam shut his eyes. “Sam,” he said. “Lucifer, please-”

“How do you know my name?” Lucifer asked. The gun pressed into Sam’s temple. “Do I know you?”

“You graduated with my brother,” Sam said calmly. “Dean Winchester?”

Lucifer was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke. “Yes, I remember Dean. I hated him.”

Sam opened his eyes. “Lucifer, why are you doing this?”

“Because I can. Because I want to go out with a bang.”

“You aren’t a bad guy, Lucifer,” Sam said.

“Yes I am. I just killed your teacher.”

“You made a bad decision, but that doesn’t make you bad,” Sam insisted.

Lucifer snorted. “Stop trying to be heroic, Sam. It’s not working. Now, do you have any last words?”

“Yes,” Sam said. “I could spend this moment saying ‘I love you’ to my family, but they already know that. So I’m going to say it to you, Lucifer, because I think you need to hear it. I love you.”

“No you don’t,” Lucifer scowled.

“I do,” Sam said. “I love you, I respect you, I care about you. But above all, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you feel like you have to do this. I’m sorry someone hurt you and made you feel like you have to do this. I’m sorry you’re doing this. I’m sorry no one tried to help you before things got to this point. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” A tear fell down his cheek. “That’s all I have to say.”

Lucifer didn’t pull the trigger. “Why are you sorry?” he asked.

“I just told you why.”

“No, I mean, how are you sorry? I’m a monster.”

Sam slowly turned his head to look at Lucifer. “No, you aren’t. You’re human. And that’s what people don’t understand. Some people have godlike expectations of you, and when you can’t meet them, you feel like shit. Some people think you’re the scum of the earth, and when you prove them right, you feel like shit. But you’re just human. You make mistakes even when you’re trying your best. Sometimes it feels like your best isn’t good enough. I know. Trust me, I do. And I know how frustrating it is. And that’s how I’m sorry. I’m sorry you go through this, because I know what it feels like and I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone.”

“I don’t need your pity,” Lucifer said.

“Not now, you don’t,” Sam agreed. “But once, you did need something, and no one gave it to you. And I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” Lucifer yelled.

A moment of silence passed before Sam whispered, “What else do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said angrily. “Say you hate me, say you wish I were dead, say I’ll rot in hell.”

“But I don’t hate you,” Sam said, “and I don’t wish you were dead. And I don’t believe in hell.”

Lucifer hit Sam across the face with the barrel of the gun. “Why don’t you hate me?” he demanded. “I’ve never done anything nice to you. I don’t deserve love.”

“That’s not true,” Sam said. “If you put the gun down, I’ll show you.”

“Nice try,” Lucifer said, narrowing his eyes. “You think I’m stupid enough to put down the gun? What, so you or your friends can get it and pop me in the head? I don’t think so.”

Sam swallowed. “Then I’ll have to show with the gun,” he said quietly. He reached out and hugged Lucifer.

“Get off me,” Lucifer said.

“No,” Sam said.

“Anyone can hug,” Lucifer said. “This proves nothing.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked. “A kiss?”

Lucifer laughed. “You wouldn’t kiss someone like me.”

“I would,” Sam said, and to prove it, he connected his and Lucifer’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer froze for a moment, then put his free hand on Sam’s waist and started to kiss him back. He pushed his tongue against Sam’s lips, and Sam let him in. They only kissed for a few moments, but it felt like forever.

Then, Lucifer took Sam and shoved him up against the wall, pushing their bodies together forcefully. It aroused Sam more than he’d like to admit, and he pushed back, a soft moan escaping his lips. Sam could feel Lucifer smile.

“You’re sick,” Lucifer whispered. “Fucking sick. You’re getting off on this. That’s sick.”

“You’re no better,” Sam shot back.

“I’m not,” Lucifer agreed. he put the barrel of the gun to Sam’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

Sam’s eyes went wide. “What if it goes off?” he asked.

“Then I guess you’re dead,” Lucifer shrugged. “Suck it. Come on.”

Sam hesitantly opened his mouth, and Lucifer slid the gun inside. Sam started to lick it and suck on it gently. He was terrified it would go off, but at the same time, his dick was hard and aching. He whined around the barrel.

“Patience,” Lucifer said, chuckling darkly. He was visibly hard, too. “If you get on your knees and swallow me down, I’ll let you touch yourself,” he whispered. “Sound good?”

Sam nodded as well as he could with the gun in his mouth. Lucifer took it out, and Sam sank to the ground, hands trembling as they undid Lucifer’s jeans. One hand went to palm himself through his sweatpants, and the other hand worked on freeing Lucifer’s cock from their cotton cage. He licked it gently to taste it before swallowing it down.

Lucifer hummed, tangling his hands in Sam’s hair and forcing him to move at his desired pace. 

Sam’s friend Eileen caught his eye. She was next to a boy who was filming. When she noticed Sam looking her way, she used her hands to sign: “Live streaming. Police on the way.”

Sam turned his attention back to sucking Lucifer off. If he could stall for a little longer....

“Fuck, Sam,” Lucifer groaned. “I’m gonna come.”

Sam could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Lucifer released. Sam swallowed as much as he could. His own cock begged for release, too, but this wasn’t about Sam.

Lucifer looked down at Sam with a smile. “You’re a monster now, too,” he said.

Sam shook his head and got to his feet. “No. I’m still only human.”

The sound of sirens filled the air. The police had come. Lucifer frowned. “I don’t have much time. Who should I kill?”

“No one,” Sam said. “Don’t kill anyone.” He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist. “Please. Not even yourself.”

“Will you visit me?” Lucifer asked.

“What?”

“In jail,” Lucifer said. “Will you visit me?”

Sam nodded. “Yes,” he promised. “I’ll visit you. We can talk.”

“And when I get out, you’ll help me rebuild my life?”

“From the ground up,” Sam promised. “You’re a good man, Lucifer. I know you are.”

“Go sit down,” Lucifer said quietly. “I won’t shoot anyone. I promise.”

Sam hesitated, but he went and sat on the desk just as there was a thud at the door. The police were trying to get in.

“I’ll let you in,” Lucifer called. “Don’t shoot me.” He pulled the desk out of the way enough for three officers to get in. They all had guns aimed at Lucifer.

“Drop your weapon,” one officer said, and another said “On the ground!”

Lucifer dropped the gun and kicked it away from him. He put his hands behind his head and knelt on the ground, keeping eye contact with Sam. An officer went behind Lucifer and cuffed him. He and one of the other officers brought Lucifer out.

The other officer spoke into his walkie-talkie: “All clear. Suspect apprehended.” More police officers came in to escort the students out. Sam was stopped. “Sam, right?”

Sam nodded. “I… yeah.”

“You’re a hero. Well done. I’m sorry you had to do what you did, but you saved many lives today.”

Sam nodded again. “Thanks,” he said.

The officer nodded back. “There’s media outside, they’ll want to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Sam said.

**Two months later**

“You’d better not try anything, Shurley,” the guard growled. “We’ll be right outside.” He left as a certain brown-haired boy came in.

Lucifer smiled. “You really did come to visit,” he said, tearing up. “I thought…” He trailed off.

Sam sat across from him. “I know. I would’ve been here sooner, but they had to approve me and stuff, and it took a long time. Then I had to convince Dean to let me visit you.”

Lucifer nodded. “I understand,” he said. He reached his cuffed hands across the table. “Let me see your hands.” Sam took Lucifer’s hands, watching as he closed his eyes and smiled. “You’re the only one who cared,” Lucifer said softly. “I wish I’d met you sooner. Before I decided to go all JD on the school.”

Sam smiled. “Is that a Heathers reference?” he asked.

“It is,” Lucifer said, opening his eyes. He took a deep breath. “Sam, I’m sorry for what I did and what I almost did. I’m sorry for the one life I did take. How’s the family?”

“Devastated,” Sam admitted. “But they’re not as mad as one would think. They’re quite forgiving.”

“Good,” Lucifer said. “Are you in contact with them?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you tell them I said sorry? Please?”

Sam nodded. “Of course I will,” he said. “I think they’ll appreciate it.”

“It won’t bring him back,” Lucifer said. “But it’s the best I can do.”

“Yeah.” The pair fell silent for a few moments. “Hey, Lucifer?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Did I really save those people?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“If I hadn’t talked to you, would you have really killed my classmates?”

Lucifer nodded. “Absolutely,” he said. “I don’t know how you got through to me, but you did. There’s a guard here who brings me the news every week. I see you’ve been labeled a hero. You proud?”

“Not really,” Sam admitted. “I don’t think I did anything heroic. I showed you kindness, that’s all I did. That’s something you should’ve been shown far earlier. I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re humble,” Lucifer smiled. “Real heroes never think they’re heroes.”

“I guess,” Sam said.

The guard came in to tell Sam time was up.

“Come visit again, please,” Lucifer said. “I’d love to see you.”

“I will,” Sam promised, and Lucifer smiled widely.

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam turned at the doorway. “Yeah?”

“You didn’t just save your classmates,” Lucifer said. “You saved me, too.”

Sam smiled. “Good,” he said, as the guard closed the door. Sam was escorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, for you sick fucks who made it this far. I wouldn't be here without you!


End file.
